Once upon a time
by b00ked31
Summary: B and E were best friends, but what happens when he moves not telling bella? bella moves on and starts dating jacob when E comes back. and he loves her? R&R no flames plz. better then it sounds! good jacob. love tirangle. blind alice. PLZPLZ read!
1. Chapter 1

When I was five a boy came up to me. He was about five and a half, six. He was tall, had bright green eyes and the palest skin I had ever seen, he was beautiful. He was also my best friend, Edward Cullen. I was playing at the park, in the sandbox no less, when he came up to me carrying a plastic ring. He asked me to marry him.

"No!" I giggled, playfully.

"I love you. You are the only girl I said that to, Izzy. I didn't even say it to my momma."

I shook my head still and he sighed. He shrugged and said "I can wait."

* * *

When I was twelve a boy came up to me. He was about twelve and a half, thirteen. He was tall, had bright green eyes and the palest skin I had ever seen, he was beautiful. He was also my best friend, Edward Cullen. I was reading, Romeo and Juliette no less, when he came up to me carrying a plastic ring. He asked me to marry him.

"No!" I giggled, playfully.

"I love you. You are the only girl I said that to, Belles. I didn't even say it to my momma."

I shook my head still and he sighed. He shrugged and said "I can wait."

* * *

That night I got a text. It was from Edward. It read: **Meet me in the park 11:30 tonight. **_** Don't **_**be late. **

I didn't go; I thought he was joking around. The next day at school, he wasn't there. The day after that, he was still away, and the day after, and the day after that, he didn't come back. After a month or waiting I gave up. But after I had forgot, after I moved on and the memory of my best friend lost, I didn't expect to see him again.

* * *

_Forks, present day_

"Dad? Mom? Is anyone home?" I set my bag down and walked into the kitchen. Empty. I checked their bedroom, empty. Basement, living room, bathrooms, backyard. All empty.

I walked back up the stairs into my room, heading straight for the phone. On it, I found a note.

_Dear Belles, _

_Your mother and I have gone to Vegas for the weekend. We would have told you sooner, but our flight was leaving at lunch. _

_See you soon,_

_xoxoxoxoxoxo Dad and Mom._

I ripped the note in half and threw it out. Why didn't they tell me before?! Like maybe before I went to school?!

I went into the kitchen and heated up some popcorn and started on my homework. It wasn't too hard. Just a report on the book Romeo and Juliette which I had read a million times.

I went up to my room, for the third time, and got out my pyjamas and a towel and a towel and went to take a bath.

I turned on the water to the hottest it would go, watched the tub fill up and stripped my clothes. I stepped into the tub and let the water relax my body. I took and elastic off my wrist and put my long curly, brown up in a ponytail.

I studied my hands, not really paying any attention to them. It was November 24. The day Edward sent me the text. I heard rumours that they went to L.A. Everyone was interested in them when they left. Everyone was interested in the when they lived here anyway.

Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father, was a doctor at the local hospital. All the nurses loved him. Yet he was devoted to his gorgeous wife, Esme.

Esme and my mother had been friends since high school. My mother, Renee, introduced Carlisle and Esme at the senior prom and got married a year later. Esme lived for her kids, Emmet, Alice, and Edward. I didn't know Emmet and Alice very well though.

I pulled on my pyjamas and I let down my hair. I brushed it out and looked into my boring brown eyes.

Why did he leave?


	2. Blind

EPOV

Forks, the center of all evil. An alien planet. I stared at the never ending green through the window...

"Are we there yet?" my sister Alice asked.

"No." My mother answered.

"I hear rain though." She sighed and turned to gaze uselessly out the window.

A couple of years ago my mom would have said look out the window but no one mentions looking or seeing around Alice anymore. Not after the incident.

_Flashback_

"_Emmett! Stop!" Alice squealed. He dropped her on the floor._

_The next couple days she had a head ache and her eyes hurt. After a couple weeks she complained her vision was blurry, she got her eyes tested. Nothing was wrong. _

_End flashback_

One morning Alice woke up screaming, she was so loud she woke the neighbours. Everyone rushed to her add. Nothing seemed to be wrong.

"_Alice, hunny, what is it?" _my mother asked_._

"_Mom? MOM! Mom, mom, mom, mom! Where are you?" _Alice panicked.

"_I'm right in front of you." _My mother said concerned_. _

"_Mommy." _Alice said in a weak voice._ "I can't see." _Her eyes were wide open.

My sister, my twin. Alice had gone blind.

"Alright! Everyone out!" my dad said. My dad, Carlisle Cullen, just moved us from L.A. to Forks. Someone shoot me.

Jasper helped Alice out of the car just as Emmett was doing with Rosalie.

Maybe I should explain. My name is Edward Cullen. When I was twelve my parents moved me and my siblings, Emmett and Alice, to L.A. because my father got a promotion. We had to leave everything behind, my family, my friends, and Bella. My best friend in the entire world.

When I was fourteen my sister, Alice, went blind. That same year my parents adopted twins, Jasper and Rosalie, the same age as me and Alice. Rosalie is deaf.

It was love at first sight for Emmett and Alice. Right away both of then fell in love one of the Hale twins. Emmett started learning sign language and well it was a bit different with Alice...

"Come on, Edward. Please, make this work." My mother pleaded.

"Don't I always, dear mother?" I asked, not really looking for an answer.

That night I fell asleep in a strange bed, in a strange house. Not looking forward to what will come tomorrow. The first day of school.


End file.
